


The vendors mall story no one wanted

by TooManyGlowStix



Category: Achievement Hunter, Roosterteeth - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Short, Vendors mall, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyGlowStix/pseuds/TooManyGlowStix
Summary: Just a short freewood at the vendors mall with child!kerry.





	The vendors mall story no one wanted

Gavin sat, waiting, on a bench at the front of the venders mall. He hadn't lasted half way through before he was complaining about sore feet and wobbly legs. 

"You're worse than Kerry." Ryan had told him, but kissed his forehead. "There's a waiting area at the front with some places for the weak to sit." 

Gavin took no offense to being called weak by his boyfriend. He was, however, a bit embarrassed when Kerry laughed at him for having to sit down. But he knew the 10 year old meant no harm, so he smiled and laughed along. 

There was a woman sitting across from him. She was elderly, with a cane. He stole a few glances at her, but other wise kept his sunglasses covered eyes on his phone. Ryan was sending pictures of anything he thought Gavin might find interesting, and Gavin was able to give feedback without endangering his ability to stand and walk straight. 

'Are you just going to wait there until we're done?' Ryan asked after a while. 

Gavin moved his feet around before answering, testing how they felt. 'I don't know. Depends on how long it takes you to get through. My feet feel like they're gonna fall off.'

Ryan sent back the eye-roll emoji, followed by a picture of Kerry holding a toucan statue. 'He's looking for your replacement'. 

Gavin smiled, sent the tongue out emoji, and waited for the next text. 

He was surprised, to say the least, when a pair of small shoes were suddenly in his vision, toe to toe with him. He looked up to find Kerry, who was smiling and holding a vintage Polaroid. 

"Look at this old camera!" He said, holding it out for Gavin to see. 

"I see." Gavin took it in his hands, looking it over. "It's lovely." He decided the right word for it and handed it back just as his phone dinged. 

'Kerry ran off' the message said. 'Do you see him?' 

Gavin smiled and patted the seat beside for Kerry to sit down beside him. Then he raised his phone and took a photo of the two of them and sent it to Ryan. 'Here I was thinking this was a look-a-like'

It was only moment later that Ryan joined them, pushing a near-empty cart. Gavin peered into it and saw a few things Kerry had probably picked out, including the toucan, a pair of shoes for Ryan, and some more sunglasses for himself. 

"I guess we're done, then, if neither of you want to look any more." Ryan said as he approached them. 

Gavin shrugged and looked to Kerry. "You done buddy?" He asked. 

Kerry nodded and held up the camera. "Can we get this?"

Ryan reached out his hand and took it, looking at the price. "I don't know what you're going to do with it, besides leave it out for me to pick up." He raised an eyebrow, but Gavin already knew the answer would be yes. Ryan liked to play tough-guy but he and Kerry both knew he was a big pushover. "I suppose."

Kerry smiled and took the camera back, pulling the strap over his head. 

The woman sitting across from Gavin judged them quietly. Gavin shot her a smile before standing and kissing Ryan's cheek. 

After they paid Gavin switched the sunglasses he was wearing for a pair they just bought. "Do I look like a celebrity?" He asked as they walked out of the store, grabbing Kerry's hand while they crossed the crosswalk.

"You look like a douchebag who wears sunglasses indoors." Ryan answered, smiling. 

Gavin rolled his eyes, ignoring the words. "What about you Kerry?" 

Kerry lifted the camera and took a mock-photo. "That's going on Instagram." He smiled. 

Gavin nodded. "I knew you'd appreciate them." 

The ride home was long, but he didn't mind. It would give his legs a chance to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this sitting in my notes for almost a year, half finished. You can probably tell where I stopped and started again. I had to decide to either finish it and post it in about an hour or delete it completely. Maybe one day I'll feel motivated enough to rewrite it the way I originally intended. 
> 
> Also first time posting anything on Mobile so please let me know if anything is off


End file.
